1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device. More specifically, the present invention relates to an artificial oral airway, an esophageal blocker, and a pharyngeal airway assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
For apnea patients, the top priority for emergency medical personnel is to sustain the pulmonary gas supply. Among the various respiration sustaining instruments, the laryngeal mask airway (LMA) is a common alternative to endotracheal intubation due to its ease of operability. However, the laryngeal mask airway is soft and not easy to operate. In addition, because the shape of the front end of the laryngeal mask airway is usually circular or elliptical, and when the laryngeal mask airway enters the throat of a patient, the front end of the laryngeal mask airway is deformed by the pressing of the larynx, consequently leading to failure in placement.
The artificial oral airway assembly disclosed in US Patent Publication number 20110126840 is an artificial oral airway that is placed in the mouth of a patient first, and, then, the slice body is placed inside the artificial oral airway to uplift the tongue of the patient. However, this kind of artificial oral airway assembly can only uplift the tongue of a patient. If the patient needs oxygen, an extra endotracheal tube has to be added, which causes inconvenience to the user.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a new artificial oral airway assembly to obviate the problems of the prior art.